Fake Relationship
by Emaa.138
Summary: YN is a famous singer about to release her third album. Everything in her life seems to be great, she has 3 great best friends: Selena, Ariana and Taylor, she is single and happy to be, everything is going great until one morning she gets a call from her manager that has a little surprise for her that'll turn her world upside down. Crappy Summary but read anyways :)


YN's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Ugh I hate being woken up, to be honest I just hate waking up at all. I reached for my phone and answered it with my eyes still closed.

-Hey, sorry if I woke you up, but I've been calling you for at least 30 minutes and It's 12:30- Ryan, my manager, said all in one breath.

-Sorry I was sleeping- I said laughing at the end. It's not my fault I just love to sleep and I went to bed pretty late last night, again not my fault there was a Friends marathon on TV.

-It's okay, but I need you at my office as soon as possible- Ryan said in a rush. He sounded... worried? I don't know, he sounds weird.

-Umm sure, but why? Is there something wrong? - I asked. It was weird that Ryan would call me to his office out of nowhere.

-No, but just get here as soon as possible- He said, there has to be something wrong with this.

-Okay- I said and he hung up. Ugh I actually have to get up, after a few minutes of convincing myself I really had to get up or else Ryan would get mad, he really hates It when I'm late, which is basically all the time, I stood up, walked to my closet and picked out a pair of black jeans and sweater and laid them on my bed, then I took a pair of black heels from the closet and head to my bathroom to take a shower, after about 10 minutes, which is a record for me I usually take at least a good half an hour, I got dressed. I headed downstairs, ate a cereal bar, got the keys to my car, my phone and I left. I checked my phone to the see the time: 12:50, that's gotta be the fastest I've ever gotten ready.

I drove to the building where Ryan works without killing anyone! I am the WORST driver in the world and I cannot park if my life depended on it, after hitting a tree and a car… and a lamp post (honestly this is me driving) I parked my car and walked into the lobby where Ryan was waiting for me.

-Heyy- I said waving and walking towards him

-Hi, follow me- he said and started to walk towards the elevator

-Okay- I said walking behind him, we went in the elevator and went up to the 5th floor, wait Ryan's office is on the 3rd floor, where the hell are we going?

-Ryan, where are we going?

-Just wait, and you will see- He said, he sounded weird like nervous or worried, just not like his usual self. After we walked out of the elevator I followed him until he stopped in front of an office I had never been to before and walked in

-Take a sit- he said, pointing at the couch. I sat down and stood there in silence, where the hell were we?!, I was about to ask him but his phone rang and he picked up.

-Yeah she is already here- I heard Ryan say

-Sure we'll wait for you here- Wait for who? It would honestly be pretty helpful If I could hear both sides of the conversation.

-Okay- he said and hung up

-Ryan, who are we waiting for? - I asked once he had hung up

-You'll see- he answered, oh okay that's really helpful, I stood in silence, and went on my phone until I heard the door open. I looked up and I saw 5 (yeah 5) people that I was not expecting to see: One Direction. Okay this is officially awkward.

-Hey-a guy greeted us-I'm Paul, One Direction's manager (let's just pretend), nice to meet you- he said – Guys this is YN, YN this is Liam, Zayn, Louis, Niall and Harry- Paul said pointing at each one of the boys.

-Oh I know that- I whispered when I heard Harry's name.

-What?-Paul asked

-Umm nothing- I said, ok this is seriously starting to get weird, why the hell am I on a meeting with One Direction?!.

-Guys take a sit- he continued, pointing at the couch I was sitting at. I saw Ryan whisper something to Paul and the other way around but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Ryan looked… different I don't know, something was off, he had been acting strange since this morning but maybe it was just me, Ryan started to crack his knuckles, he only does that when he is worried, okay there's definitely something going on.

-Umm, Ryan care to explain what is going on?- I said and I could feel everyone staring at me.

-Umm yeah okay so Paul and I ran into each other last week and thought about a... umm business deal- He said and then looked at Paul.

-So we thought that since you, YN are releasing an album soon, have all the media on you, and since Harry is still considered the heartthrob/heartbreaker/player of the group we thought that a relationship between the two of you would be good…- Paul was saying but I interrupted him

-I am not going to date him! - I yelled, while I stood up. That had to be the worst idea ever.

-YN calm down- Ryan said, he was so serious he was never like that, I stood in silence.

-As I was saying we thought, giving Harry a longer relationship with you would help his image of a womanizer and it would definitely give you more popularity-Paul finished. What freaking world do they live in? How on earth would that make me more popular, if anything it would a LOT get people to hate me.

-No, I'm not going to do it - I said trying to calm down, there was no way I was gonna agree to this, god what were they thinking?!

-Well the thing is that you have to-Paul said, wait what do they mean?

-See me and Ryan already signed the contract for both of you-Paul finished

-WHAT?!- I yelled, what the fuck were they thinking when they thought this was a "good idea", no, no and no.

-Yeah well when Ryan and I met we signed the contract for a fake relationship between you two- Paul said calmly, How the fuck was he so calm?!, well in his defense it isn't his life who's about to be RUINED.

-YOU CAN'T DO THAT! - I yelled back, there's no way they are allowed to do that right?! That's when my brain screamed HAYLOR!, fine maybe they could.

-Umm yes we kind of can, both of your contracts allow us to- Paul said. Okay Ryan is awfully quiet and I clearly get why he was worried.

-NO! WHY ME?! - I yelled and everyone stared but honestly I couldn't care less right now.

-C'mon YN don't be so melodramatic about this- Ryan said while putting his hands together.

-MELODRAMATIC?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I…- I was gonna yell a few thing more but Paul interrupted me

-You don't have a choice here , besides don't look at it like it's a bad thing…-Paul started rambling on and on but I stopped listening. No no no, this can't be happening, no, not to me, why?! Fuck, Taylor, I can't do that to Taylor, she is going to hate me, I can't lose her, no this cannot be happening. Okay maybe I should explain: Taylor and Harry had a fake relationship by the end of 2012 and beginning of 2013, their managers thought it would be good publicity bla bla bla, directioners hated her so they decided to end it but by then Taylor had fallen in love with Harry, of course she never told him, after all the relationship was fake. She tried to move on but she just couldn't, she really fell for him. God when she finds out she is going to hate me I WOULD HATE ME. I can't believe Ryan would do this to me I thought of him as a friend like an older brother, I would have trusted him with my life.

-…plus he is a really nice guy and…- Paul was saying but I interrupted him

-No I'm not going to do It, It's not a good idea- I said maybe I could just convince them that it was a TERRIBLE idea.

-I know it doesn't sound like a good idea right now but tons of celebrities do it and it will get you so much more popularity which you can use for whatever you want, it's a win-win- Ryan explained

-No, no you don't get it, It won't even bring me more popularity It will just get a lot of people to hate me- my voice broke at the end at the thought of Taylor hating me, I felt a few tears rolling down my cheeks that I quickly wiped away hoping no one had noticed.

-Of course it will why wouldn't it? I mean...

-BECAUSE IM FUCKING FRIENDS WITH TAYLOR-I yelled without thinking which was probably a bad idea since everyone went silent and everyone was staring at me.. AGAIN and when I say everyone It includes every member of one direction, whom have been awfully quiet by the way.

-I can't do this, I'm not gonna do this- I whispered and I couldn't hold back the tears, everyone is going to hate me god it's not even like the media is gonna be on my side either, and oh god his fans god how on earth do they think this is a good idea. I still remember Taylor crying every night because everyone was telling her to kill herself-I just can't- I said and my voice broke at the end again, I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks I couldn't help it anymore.

-Well you don't have a choice we made a decision- Ryan said firmly

-Just fuck off- I said and got out of there, I slammed the door and leaned against the wall and sat down, how did this even happen? I wiped my tears away, I hate crying and I never do, it makes me feel weak, I don't know what happened I just feel awful. I can't believe Ryan did that, how could he?!, I mean I know he probably means well but he didn't even ask me how I felt about it before closing the deal.

I could hear Ryan and Paul talking to _him,_ oh now they are talking right? Maybe they can still change their minds and realize this is a terrible idea. I just don't know how I would be able to deal with it, I get hate on a daily basis and I still feel awful about it, now it would triple, no I can't go back. Honestly my biggest problem this morning was what kind of shoes I was gonna wear. I was caught up in my thoughts when I heard the door open but I did even bother to look up until I felt someone next to me

-Umm hi are you okay? You umm seem pretty mad…-Harry started saying

-I'm fine- I cut him off. I wasn't fine, I don't think I've ever been further to fine than now.

-So we were thinking that you could come over to our flat tonight, so we could like get to know each other better since we well have to date each other, that way you'll get to know me and the boys- Harry said. I got up and saw that all of them were there. I don't know if this is a good idea, I mean It isn't his fault that this is happening, and might as well know the guy I'm gonna be dating.

-Yeah sure, what time?- I said trying to sound as nice as possible

-I guess around 7 o'clock- He said and then handed me his phone- Write your number down so I can text you the address. I took his phone and wrote down my number.

-Here- I handed him his phone-I'll see you tonight- god it fucking sounds like a date. After that they all walked away and said something I couldn't hear. I sighed. I need to call Sel and Ari, right now I don't care If they hate me or think I'm an awful person I need to talk to someone and Taylor is not really an option besides she is in NY doing a photo shoot for a magazine "You are gonna have to tell her sooner or later" a voice in my head reminded me, I don't even know how to do that, like what do I even say?! "Hey how was ny? Oh Ryan called me and I'm have to fake-date Harry, your ex you know the one you are in love with, okay good to see you take care" I don't want her to hate me, she is such an important part of my life I can't lose her. I was way too caught up on my thoughts that I wasn't looking where I was going and I crashed into someone and fell to the ground

-I'm so sorry I didn't see you

-Justin?-


End file.
